


Merry Merthur Christmas

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fanart, M/M, Photo Shoots, mini!Arthur, mini!Emrys-Pendragons, mini!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How mini!Arthur and mini!Merlin celebrated Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Merthur Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/gifts).



 

Christmas time was here...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215324413/in/album-72157686098823764/)

...and Arthur and Merlin found a decorated Christmas tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215324513/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Merlin loves Christmas decorations and he wanted to touch one, but it was too high.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215324643/in/album-72157686098823764/)

But of course Arthur held him up. He'd do anything to make Merlin happy.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835072586/in/album-72157686098823764/)

That's why he had their own tree ready and dragged it from its hiding place.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36187744864/in/album-72157686098823764/)

They put a stand on together.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852103382/in/album-72157686098823764/)

And Merlin lifted it with magic...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835072656/in/album-72157686098823764/)

...and pulled out the decorations.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835072736/in/album-72157686098823764/)

He was more than happy to hang the ornaments on the lower branches, sometimes with a little help from his magic...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835072846/in/album-72157686098823764/)

...while Arthur thoroughly enjoyed climbing the tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835072916/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Only the top of the tree was missing its decoration, so Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek for good luck...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626061620/in/album-72157686098823764/)

...and Arthur put a sparkly star up on the tree, while Merlin stood at the ready if Arthur needed saving from a fall.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509381/in/album-72157686098823764/)

It was time for a tinsel.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509431/in/album-72157686098823764/)

But it was too long for their small tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626061830/in/album-72157686098823764/)

And because Arthur is a bit of a prat, he wrapped Merlin in the rest.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509511/in/album-72157686098823764/)

But Merlin isn't defenseless, so he magicked Arthur inside the tinsel cocoon.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509561/in/album-72157686098823764/)

They didn't need mistletoe to share a sweet kiss.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509621/in/album-72157686098823764/)

They came back later and found a package under their tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509851/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Arthur insisted on taking a photo and of course they needed to climb the tree for that.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509791/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Carefully they pulled the present from under the tree.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509871/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Each grabbed one end of the ribbon, untied the knot,...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509921/in/album-72157686098823764/)

...and started unwrapping the gift.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509931/in/album-72157686098823764/)

They found a new snuggle bag which they very much needed because they lost their previous one during one of their adventures.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509991/in/album-72157686098823764/)

Of course they needed to test it right away.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882510001/in/album-72157686098823764/)

There's nothing better than Christmas cuddles.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882510051/in/album-72157686098823764/)

 

~x~

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882509711/in/album-72157686098823764/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626063040/in/album-72157686098823764/)


End file.
